MY SPARKLING WORLDS
by Hemera Niks
Summary: Aku tak ingin menjadi pemeran utama di drama tragedi ini. aku hanya ingin diperlakukan seperti anak biasa. warning AU, ooc kelas kakap. CHAP 2 APDET !
1. chapter 1

**MY SPARKLING WORLDS™**

**DISCLAIMER : EYESHIELD 21 ©RIICHIRO INAGAKI AND YUUSUKE MURATA**

** MY SPARKLING WORLDS © MITO ORIHARA**

** PAIRING :HIRUMAMO**

** RATED : T **

HI, saia jessica d'akuma author baru di sini salam kenal buat author-author senior disini dimohon bimbingannya

**WARNING : TYPO'S, JIPLAKAN NOVEL, HIRUMA MUNCUL DIPERTENGAHAN CERITA DAN OOC KAYAK DISINETRON !**

**(JANGAN DIFLAME KAN DAH SAIA KASIH WARNING)**

**SUMMARY : SEMUA PASTI KASIHAN PADAKU YANG MENJADI BEGINI KARENA KECELAKAAN. TETAPI HIRUMA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMPERLIHATKAN WAJAH SIMPATI SEJAK AWAL KAMI BERTEMU. DIA SELALU MELIHATKU SEBAGAI ORANG BIASA YANG SAMA DENGAN DIRINYA. WALAUPUN ORANGNYA CUEK, TINGKAH LAKUNYA URAKAN, TETAPI MUNGKIN HANYA HIRUMALAH YANG MENGRTI APA YANG INGIN KUDAPATKAN DARI ORANG LAIN.**

-ES 21-

Prolog

Mamori POV

Laut di musim panas yang berwarna biru jernih terbentang luas di depan mataku. Di seberang sana tampak gundukan pulau berwarna kehijauan. Kemana mata memandang, semua bernuansa musim panas ! Cahaya matahari menyilaukan mata.

Tetapi ada anak-anak cewek yang menghela nafas sedih sambil memandangi laut musim panas yang cerah.

"Aaaaaaah..., aku gak mau pulang... Di rumah rasanya seperti di neraka," keluh Sara. Dia sedang bersandar di balkon

"apa boleh buat. Begitu masuk bulan agustus, latihan akan segera dimulai. Bagaimana kalau kita bersyukur karena pelatihku **memberi libur tiga hari **yang menyenangkan ini," kata chisato(my ooc) dengan nada dingin dan penekanan.

"Tapi ini benar-benar menyenangkan, ya !" kata Ako dengan nada riang.

Sara adalah sahabat baikku yang cuek, agak tomboy, dan berambut coklat panjang.

Chisato, tingginya 170 cm, atlet basket,mmh andai saja dia mau dandan pasti cantik.

Sedangkan Ako berlawanan dengan chisato, dia pendek, berambut onyx dikuncir satu dan memakai kacamata.

Kami sedang berlibur di _**resort mansion**_ milik Ako di tepi pantai, menghabiskan liburanku yang berharga bersama teman sekelasku di SMU deimon. Sayangnya hari ini waktunya kami pulang kerumah.

Namaku Mamori Anezaki. Tinggal di kota Deimon, Tokyo. Kelas 2 SMU Deimon.

Aku adalah murid tercerdas di SMU tersebut dan juga terdisiplin, maka dari itu aku dipilih menjadi pengurus OSIS dan anggota disiplin sekolah.

Aku mendapat beasiswa dari sebuah SMU dan universitas di Amerika maka dari itu, ini adalah liburanku yang berharga karena ini adalah liburanku yang terakhir bersama teman-temanku, walaupun sedikit sedih karena pacarku (ehem gini gini aku sudah pnya pacar lho) tak bisa ikut kesini karena urusan osisnya. Pacarku , Yamato Takeru adalah ketua osis di SMU Teikoku yangt berada di seberang SMUku. Tapi ia berjanji ketika aku pulang ia akan mengajakku untuk kencan perpisahan(_so sweet_).

Aku akan tinggal _home stay_ di rumah bibiku selama aku berada di Amerika. Dan akan kuusahakan untuk kerja sambilan agar tak terlalu merepotkan bibi.

Mamori POV

Sekitar pukul tiga kami segera meninggalkan resort mansion dan berjalan ke stasiun Moyori dari mansion memerlukan wakyu lima belas menit dengan bus. Tetapi karena membawa banyak bawaan kami putuskan untuk naik taksi.

Chisato yang berbadan paling besar, duduk disamping supir. Aku duduk diantara Ako dan Sara di kursi belakang.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa posisi dudukku saat di taksi membawa pengaruh buruk pada nasibku.

Jalan ke stasiun sedikit macet. Pengemudi taksi tampak gelisah, tetapi kami malah asyik bucara tentang Amerika dan Chisatoyang akan berkompetisi di tingkat SMU. Teman-teman juga berniat mengantarkanku sampai di bandara Narita.

Taksi yang kami tumpangi berhenti di persimpangan dekat stasiun karena lampu kuning. Beberapa saat kemudian berubah menjadi lampu hijau.

Sopir taksmenunggu sampai kendaraan dari seberang habis. Kemudian pak sopir masuk persimpangan untuk belok kanan.

Tetapi saat itu tiba-tiba , kendaraan yang kami sangka berhenti mendadak mendekati kami dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gawat !"teriak Chisato dari kursi depan. Bersamaan dengan itu supir taksimembanting stir untuk menghindari tabrakkan. Di dalam taksibadan kami semua terdorong kearah Ako yang duduk di sebelah kanan.

Braaaakh!

Terdengar suara keras dan guncangan yang hebat.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Ako dan Sara menjerit.

Dengan refleks aku menutup mata. Tapi aku mendengar jeritan dari pengemudi taksi. Detik berikutnya .

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaak !

Kali ini guncangannya lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa terlempar ke depan dengan kuat.

Aaah?

Ternyata hanya sampai sini kuhidupan gadis berumur 17 tahun yang bahagia.

_**~To be continued~**_

Akhirnya selesai juga moho di review yaaa!

Klik tombol biru di bawah jika mau nge ripiuw !

See you in next chapter !

Sign,

Jessica d'akuma


	2. Chapter 2

HONTOU NI GOMENASAI, AUTHOR INI LELET BUANGET APDETNA, COZNYA SAIA TERPILIH MENJADI CALON KETOS DI SKULL SAIA JADINYA FIC NIEY LELET DEH (SOMBONG)

Balesan ripuw :

Mitama134666 : Pen name mu keren ya !134666 syerem! lam kenal mitama-chan ! nyiksa mamori?(evil smirk) puncak penyiksaannya chapter depan ! apdet !

Iin cka you-ni : iya nih author payah ini klo ngetik gni byk masalah typo and EYD! Makasih banget ripiuwnya membantu banget!

Devil'd : (merinding ngeliat AK-47) yy….ooosh aaap…det..

Hikachan : makasih ^^, ! apdet !

**MY SPARKLING WORLDS**

**ES21 ©RIICHIRO INAGAKI AND YUUSUKE MURATA**

**MY SPARKLING WORLDS © MITO ORIHARA**

**CHAP 2**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, GAJHE TINGKAT WAHID, ALL IS MAMORI'S POV, AND MANY MORE INSIDE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!.**

_Aishirudo ni juichi_

"_perhatian kepada penumpang pesawat Japan airlines dengan nomor penerbangan JAL 62 tujuan Los angedes, dimohon untuk segera menuju pintu 8,"_

Saat ini kami berada di sayap selatan terminal 2 bandara internasional Narita new Tokyo. Suasana hangat menyelimuti _**counter check-in **_yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang mau keluar negeri.

Aku yang akan pergi ke Amerika hari ini untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana berdiri di depan _**counter**_ dengan hati gembira.

Yang mengantarku adalah Ayah, Ibu, dan adikku Suzuna yang berbeda 2 tahun dariku. Lalu teman-temanku Chisato, Ako, Sara, dan tentu saja Yamato-kun, pacarku .

"jaga kesehatan di sana, ya! Jagalah hubunganmu dengan bibi dan sepupumu," ucap Ibu dengan nada khawatir.

"Mamo-chan, kalau aku kirim e-mail, dibalas ya!" ucap Ako.

"selamat berjuang Mamori, aku akan menunggumu meskipun perlu waktu lama!" ucap Yamato OOC.

"ya, terima kasih semua! Mamori Anezaki akan berjuang di Amerika," ucapku dengan PD.

Setedah memberikan salam pada semuanya, aku berbalik meninggalkan mereka, aku ingin menghindari rasa sedih sebuah perpisahan.

•••

Eh? Ada apa ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Saat aku berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, tiba-tiba aku merasa badanku menjadi ujung kaki sampai dada rasanya kaku.

Padahal pintu keberangkatan telah berada di depanku, tetapi aku tidak dapat menggerakkan kaki selangkah pun.

Dari ujung kaki menjalar rasa kesemutan. Saat rasa itu sampai ke dada aku sulit bernapas.

Apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin berteriak minta tolong pada mereka yang mengantarku, tetapi badanku sangat kaku sehingga aku tidak dapat membalikkan badan.

Kenapa?

Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku begini? Badanku kok rasanya aneh. Aduhh…. Tolong !

"Mamori! Mamori!" sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang memanggilku.

Aaa….

Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku mulai pulih, kulihat seorang wajah sedang memperhatikanku.

"Ibu?" ucapku lemah.

Ooh, aku mimpi ya? Lho? Ini dimana? Langit-langit berwarna putih. Aku belum pernahy medihat sebelumnya. Jam berapa sekarang? Hari apa ini?

Saat aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Aku menoleh ke arah ibuku. Ibu tampak ketakutan.

"Mamori, ini rumah sakit. Kamu kecelakaan, sayang,"

"kecelakaan?"

"kemarin taksi yang kalian tumpangi tabrakkan, ingat? Lalu kau dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dioperasi" ucap ibuku.

Ha! Taksi kami tabrakan? Kalau begitu.

Peristiwa itu mulai terbayang.

Aku, Chisato, dan Sara pergi ke _**Resort**_ milik keluarga Ako. Lalu kami pulang menaiki taksi. Saat kami berbedok ke persimpangan, sebuah kendaraan…. Ah iya !

Saat kendaraan itu menabrak taksi aku merasakan guncangan dahsyat. Dari situ aku tak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Ahhhh ! (Mamori frustasi *killed*)

"ibu, yang lainnya gimana?" meskipun napasku terasa sesak aku berusaha bertanya.

"merka baik-baik saja, Chisato dan yang lain hanya luka ringan. Kamu dibawa ke rumah sakit karena lukamu lebih parah," jawab ibuku.

Oh, syukurlah mereka selamat. Tapi lukaku parah?

Apa karena itu aku sulit menggerakan seluruh badanku? Badanku terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur. Dari dada hingga ujung kaki rasanya aneh. Napasku sesak. Katanya aku dioperasi? operasi apa?

"di mana lukaku?" aku masih mencari penjelasan.

Ibuku terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas.

"di tulang leher, karena operasi sementara kamu tidak dapat bergerak," jelas ibuku.

Hmm lukaku sangat parah?

Wah bisa gawat nih!

Bisa jadi aku harus memakai gips di leher bisa jelek nih tampangku! padahal aku akan pergi ke Amerika sebentar lagi.

"Bu, kapan aku keluar dari RS?"

"eh?" ibu masih tampak bingung.

"apa aku masih bisa ke Amerika?"desakku

Ibu memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"sst yang penting kamu sehat dulu," ucap ibuku

"ya…"

Tadi aku hanya bicara sebentar saja, tapi kenapa rasanya lelah sekali? Pandanganku menerawang dan perasaanku gundah.

Seperti yang dikatakan ibu lebih baik aku istirahat dulu, mudah-mudahan aku keluar dari RS secepatnya.

•••

Mamori Anezaki berusia 17 tahun. Sampai saat ini aku menjalani kehidupan yang lancar dengan keluarga yang menyenangkan.

Begitu lukaku sembuh. Aku akan ke Amerika. Dan mulailah kehidupanku sebagai siswi asing yang berprestasi. Mendebarkan sekaligus menenangkan.

Tak ada satupun terbayang akan hari-hari panjang, dan gelap seperti neraka sedang menantiku.

**Tbc  
**


End file.
